Merry Christmas Hali
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Atem has been away in Egypt for three months and Hali doesnt know if her Husband will make it home in time for Christmas. Atem x OC owned by SparklingDashofEgypt,


Sitting at the table one evening with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, Hali sighed sadly as the thought of her husband came back to her for the umpteenth time that day. Yawning, Hali finished the rest of her drink before placing her cup on the kitchen counter and making her way upstairs to check on her son.

Peeking her head through the door Hali smiled as the blankets of her sons bed slowly rose and fell with his slow breathing, creeping into the room she knelt on the floor next to his bed and kissed his soft tan cheek, "Daddy will be home by Christmas Roman, I promise." Hali whispered before looking up at the ceiling. "Please be back Atem, I miss you, we miss you."

Rising off her knees, Hali slipped out of the room and shut the door quietly padding across the floor to her own room. Slipping into bed, Hali closed her eyes trying to sleep but it evaded her, she just couldn't get her mind off her husband. What if his plane had crashed or the tomb he was exploring had collapsed on them, all of these thoughts were racing through Hali's head until she was startled by the sound of her phone ringing. Sitting up, she quietly answered it, "Hello?"

"Hali? Is that you?" Asked the deep Baritone voice. "Yes speaking, who is this?" she asked, still wary. "You mean to say you don't recognise the sound of your own husbands' voice," the man chuckled. "Atem! Is that really you? Where are you, are you ok?" Hali asked, now very excited.

"Yes Hali, it is me. Im ok, Im at the airport in Cairo but my reception isn't very good and I think Im about to lose you. I love you H..." Atem faded out. "Atem...Atem are you still there? Oh he's gone..." Hali sighed as she placed her phone back down on the nightstand and finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she was awoken by her four-year-old son jumping on the end of her bed, "Mummy, Mummy wake up its snowing outside, its snowing outside." "Good morning to you too Roman," Hali giggled then sighed. "Mummy, what's wrong?" Roman asked, dropping down onto his bottom next to his Mother. "Its nothing Roman, I just miss your Father is all," Hali explained. "Where is Daddy, its Christmas he should be home with us and not away playing in the sand," Roman pouted, folding his arms.

"Daddy will be home maybe tonight or tomorrow, he rung me last night to say he was at the airport but Egypt is a very long way away," Hali explained to her son the best she could. "But I miss Daddy," the small boy continued to pout. "I know you do," Hali sniffed, giving him a small hug. "Hey what about if we go downstairs and I will make us some pancakes for a special Breakfast?" Hali smiled at her son as he beamed.

"Yum, pancakes," the boy cheered as he jumped off his Mothers bed and went racing downstairs. Giggling and rolling her eyes at her sons antics, Hali slipped into her dressing gown and went downstairs to start on their breakfast but just as she had turned the stove on there was a knock at the door which made her raise an eyebrow. "Ro? Could you answer that for Mummy please," Hali called.

"Yes Mummy," Roman replied as he slid off the couch and went to the door and opened it. "Good morning Mr Motou, is your Mother around?" asked the tall brunette at the door. "Mum! there's a man here to see you," Roman called back through the door. "Who is it?" Hali called, gently flipping her third batch of pancakes. "I dont know but he's really tall," Roman called back to his Mother.

Hali thought for a moment "Shit!" she whispered before taking her pan off the element and cleaning her hands. Dashing out to the living room, Hali was met by Kaiba who was stood in their doorway with her son cowering behind the door, "Roman, its only Se- I mean Mr Kaiba, you remember him dont you?" Hali asked, tryig to coax her son out from behind the door.

"Seto? Is everything ok, you dont usually visit," Hali raised an eyebrow. "I never visit actually, but this time is an exception its about your Husband," Seto answered making Hali's heart sink. "Where is Atem? Whats happened to him? Tell me Seto I need to know?" Hali asked now almost hyperventilating. Without saying a word, Seto turned his back and started to walk back down the path as a long black limo pulled up at the gate, "Seto, where are you going, where is my husband?" Hali demanded, now very angry at Seto's actions.

"See for yourself," Seto smirked, opening the back door of the limo to which a very familiar head of hair appeared out of the top of the car door. "Kaiba! How many times have I told you not to scare my wife," came a very deep Baritone voice. "Yea whatever Motou, you still owe me a duel," Seto snipped back, stepping in behind the car door and getting in. Stepping out from behind the tall brunettes shadow Atem smiled at his wife, who was still standing at the door of the house with her hands on her hips, "Are you not happy to see me now?" Atem chuckled, dragging his suitcase up the path towards his wife.

"Atem? I can't believe it, it's you. What are you doing home so early, I thought your plane didnt land until tonight?" Hali asked wide-eyed. "If it wasn't for Kaiba, I wouldn't have even been home for new years, he gave me a ride home in his jet," Atem chuckled, embracing his wife. "I've missed you so much, how was your trip?" Hali asked as she kissed his cheek.

"It was good but I dont want to talk about Egypt, I want to talk about you. I really missed you Hali and Im so happy to be home," Atem whispered in her ear ashe hugged her even tighter. Both realising that they were starting to get cold from the heavier snow that was starting to fall, Atem and Hali made their way inside. Spotting Romans dark brown top spike sticking up from behind the couch, Atem raised an eyebrow giving Hali a quiet nudge, "Ah Hali, I think there is a wild animal on your couch," Atem winked as Hali giggled. "You better go and see what it is Atem, it might be something savage."

Hearing his Fathers footsteps approaching, Roman jumped up from behind the couch "Rawr, Merry Christmas Daddy," Roman cried, flinging his arms around his Fathers neck, hugging him tightly. "Aah help me Hali, the wild beast has got me." Atem chuckled, pretending to be scared. "Aww that's the cutest wild beast ive ever seen," Hali cooed, ruffling his hair. "Mum!" Roman groaned, "Im not supposed to be cute, Im a hungry Lion." "Well would my hungry little Lion like to have his pancakes now?" Hali asked, prying her son off from around her Husbands neck.

"Yay! Pancakes, come on Daddy you can share mine," Roman smiled up at his Father, pulling him by the hand. "Ok son, Im coming, you go ahead I want to talk to your mother for a minute," Atem nodded at his son to go before watching him scamper off. "Atem? Is everything ok? What did you want to talk about?" Hali asked, feeling anxious. "I dont want to talk, I wanted to kiss my wife without my son being around," Atem whispered in her ear, making Hali giggled.

"Well Mr Motou, Im waiting," Hali smirked as Atem pulled her into his chest. "I know you probably didnt hear me say this last night, but I love you Hali," Atem whispered before pulling Hali into a passionate kiss. Breaking apart for air a few seconds later, Hali looked up into her husbands gleaming crimson eyes, "I love you too, Merry Christmas Atem." "I love you more Hali Motou, Merry Christmas," Atem smiled, hugging her.


End file.
